Farm Girl's Wish
by Johnathan
Summary: Link does something special for Malon. I made this when I was 16. Its a simple one shot fic, but I like the way it turned out.


Farm Girl's Wish

Malon wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her sleeve and looked around. It was a beautiful morning on the ranch. The horses were galloping around the track. Their hooves hitting the ground as they moved made the sound of rolling thunder. A soft spring breeze swept over the Lon Lon Ranch, making the grass and the leaves of the tree sway and dance with it. She saw Ingo walking out of the stable with a huge pile of tools in his arms, and (as usual) grumbling about how Talon never does a thing.

Shaking herself, Malon returned to doing her morning chores. Sometimes she thought that all there was to do on a ranch was work. She didn't really enjoy working all day, but she loved horses, so it was a trade off. "I bet Link never has to work like this," she mumbled to herself. _Oh great, now I'm thinking off him again!_ _Don't do it, don't fall for an unreachable man_, she had told herself, but she did. He was too nice, too charming, and too…perfect. _Snap out of it, I'm a farm girl and he's…to good for me,_ she told herself. I don't stand a chance. She hung her head a little lower as she worked.

"Malon," Talon called leaning out the window, "can you come here, I've got to tell you something." She smiled and started toward the house. He grinned back and went back inside. Her dad was always cheerful, which helped when she felt down. When she reached the house and entered he stood waiting for her.

"Ah, there you are," he said making his way towards her though the cuccos, "I wanted to ask a favor. Well, you're old enough now to go out on your own and I promised everyone that I would help out more, so I've decided I want you to finish the delivery of Milk to Kakariko village while I stay here and take care your chores."

Joy and suspicion flooded though her at the same time. She was happy that she got out of her chores and got to ride around all day. However, why was Talon suddenly so interested in his promise, why was the milk already there, and why was Talon grinning more than usual. Malon shook off her suspicion and hugged her dad telling him thanks.

Within the hour, she had left. Before she did, though, she had washed and changed so she would look nice. _Maybe Link will stop by the village_, she thought as she rode. When she reached the stairs to the village, she tied up her horse and went in.

The normal busy people flooded the streets of the village. The same two men that were always under the great tree at the entrance were at their post. Some cuccos wandered the streets. "One day she's going to need to get her fence fixed," Malon thought out loud referring to the lady that raises cuccos. She started down the street and was met by the carpenter's wife. She and Malon had become good friends after she took care of Malon's father for a while.

"Malon, dear. How are you?" she asked hugging Malon. "How's your father?" Malon opened her mouth but before anything came out she found herself being pushed by the carpenter's wife toward the house. "Well don't just stand there dear, talk and walk. We haven't got much time."

"My father's fine." She said almost to herself. Now she was suspicious and confused. What did she mean? Malon had plenty of time. "What does time have to do with it?" She asked.

The lady paused for a moment. She hadn't seen that one coming, but she recovered by saying, "Well, I'm sure that Talon what's you back at the ranch as soon as possible." She opened the door. "Now, in you go, come on." Malon hesitated then stepped inside the house.

It looked the same as always with two exceptions. One: there was no food cooking on the stove. Two: there was something lying on the bed in the corner.

"You see the bed?" the lady said in excitement, "There's something on it just for you." Malon looked at her and she smiled. Malon walked over to the bed and was stunned by what she saw. It was a beautiful gown. The type that Zelda herself would wear. Malon loved it. The lady called out from behind her, "There's a letter with it!" She saw the sealed envelope beside the dress. She tore it open and read it quickly while a smile grew wider on her face. "Don't leave me in suspense, dear. What does it say?!"

"It's from Link, he says that he felt like doing something with his money." Malon said as she read. "OH MY! This gown was made by Zelda's personal seamstress! It also says that he misses me and that as soon as I get home I should try it on to see if it fits!" She picked up the gown and held it against her body, to she how it looked. She spun around giggling and marveling at its elegance.

"Oh, it fits you perfectly, dear," the lady said, "Now be one your way home to try it on. I'll take care of the milk."

"Thanks," Malon said hugging her before she left. She mounted her being careful as she put away her new gown. Then rode as fast as possible back home so she could she how it looked.

When she reached the ranch Talon was waiting for her. He took her horse and she told him what had happened. He smiled like this was old news to him and was careful to lead her to the door. It was almost as if he didn't want her to see the field. Normally she would try and find out what was going on, but now she was too preoccupied with Link's gift. She ran up the stairs and into her room. Almost as soon as she shut the door, she changed into the gown. It fit perfectly. Before she allowed herself to look in the mirror, she quickly brushed her hair and washed her face. Then she took to a look in the mirror. She couldn't believe it was herself she was seeing. It was like seeing something from a dream of hers come to life.

Then there came a knock at the door. She answered to see Talon's smiling face. He complimented her on gown then suddenly grabbed Malon by the wrist and started pulling her down the stairs, out the door, an toward the field. Surprise overwhelmed Malon when she saw that the fence had been decorated with torches of every color of fire (and since by this time the sun was setting, it was quit a site). She walked to the center of the field inside the fence and took in the whole site. The horses must be in the stables, she thought.

Just then, a horse reared in the back round and she turned around to see where it came from. There in the archway was Link riding Epona. A huge grin covered her face. He rode up and jumped off Epona to face Malon, smiling as always. She was trying to suppress the urge to throw her arms around him.

"Hey, do you like the gown" he asked stepping back to look at her. "and the torches? I wanted to have everything perfect." He waved his hand and music started to play. Malon looked and saw a small band that had set up in the corner that was playing. "Would you care to dance?" Malon was speechless, but she held out her hand. He had gone out of his way to make her dream come true. He saw her confusion and said "What is it?"

"Why…How…how did you know?" She asked as they began to dance.

"You know those Sheikah stones?" he asked and she nodded. "Well you'd be surprised at what they could tell you if you know how to ask. As to why…well" he began to blush, "I want to make all your dreams come true." At that she kissed him and they danced for the rest of the night.

THE END


End file.
